Young Love
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Mia is walking by the ramen shop and sees Guy, Kakashi, Naruto, and Lee eating. But Naruto leaves to meet someone. Who could it possibly be? *Wink Wink. Here is Naruto x Hinata! Finally! hope you like it.


**So here is a Naruto x Hinata. Since a few people don't like me doing Sakura x naruto for some reason.**

 **I can write what I want! It's all for me! if you don't like that ship then don't bother reading it in the first place!**

 **Sorry. Enjoy!**

Naruto

Young Love

Kakashi x Mia

Naruto x Hinata

It was late at night as Mia walked through the town seeing everyone's happy faces.

"What a beautiful night." Said Guy.

Guy, Kakashi and their proud students were all sitting at the local ramen shop.

Mia couldn't help but smile.

"Hey boys." A random girl walked by.

"Hello!" Lee waved.

Mia chuckled. He didn't get a clue.

"You really need to teach these boys some things about attention." Mia said walking up to them.

"Mia!" Naruto was always happy to see her.

"Hello lady Mia!" Lee said standing up and bowing.

"Lee. I've told you to not do that. I'm not as old as lady Tsunade." Mia said.

Kakashi laughed.

"Young love. It's so sweet seeing how you grow so much." Guy says.

"Well not enough." Mia adds. "That girl was waving at you, saying hello, and smiling. That's a girl who's interested in you." Mia said.

Naruto seemed to be down as Mia spoke.

"What! Really?" Lee on the other hand...

"I must go and talk to her!" He finished his drink in one gulp and ran after her.

"You might want to follow him so he doesn't do anything...stupid." Mia suggested to Guy.

"I hear ya!" He said and ran after his student.

"Somethings never change." Kakashi said.

"True. Somethings are just meant to stay the way they are." Mia smiles at her teammate.

Naruto excuses himself and walks off.

"What's up?" Mia asked him.

"Nothing." Naruto says. "Just need to meet someone." Naruto runs off.

Mia knew it wasn't Sasuke because he's on a mission and Sakura is at the springs with Ino and Tsunade.

"Who could he-" Then Mia got it. She smiled.

"Love is just crazy stupid." Mia giggles.

"First time I heard you giggle in a long time." Kakashi said.

Mia remembers the first mission she ever did. She was supposed to be cold hearted but somewhere she and Kakashi had found Rin caring for Obito, her brother, and she watched as he kept getting flustered and stuttering.

It made her giggle seeing her little brother like that. And only Kakashi knew about her secret.

"So, what do you think he'll do?" Mia asked.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Better follow them." Mia said.

Kakashi and Mia followed Naruto to a part of the hidden leaf where Hinata was training in privet.

"Hey. Hinata." Naruto said.

Mia and Kakashi got there just in time.

"Oh! N-naruto! What are you doing here?" She asked.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Here we go." Mia whispered.

"Hinata. Do you...like...me?" Naruto was being forward.

"W-what?! I mean! Yes. Of course. You're my friend." Hinata said.

Strike one.

"Well I mean I like you." Naruto said.

"We are friends. I'm glad you like me." Hinata said back.

Strike two.

"One more and he's out." Mia said.

"Is that how you convinced Obito to tell Rin?" Kakashi asked.

Mia glared at him knowing he was smirking under that mask.

"Maybe." Mia said slowly.

"HINATA I LOVE YOU!" That was loud and came out of nowhere.

Hinata stood there frozen.

"Well. He's on his own now." Mia said walking away. Kakashi smiled. Knowing well enough that Hinata would take Naruto and just followed Mia.

"Well that was eventful." Mia said. "Guess I'll have to wait till morning to find out what the hell happened." She giggled.

Kakashi smiled and gave Mia a kiss.

"What the- Kakashi! What are you trying to do? kill me?" Mia asked.

Kakashi loved to tease her like that. Ever since they were young. "You make things too easy for me." He said. "Good night Mia." He said.

Mia blushed but smiled back at him. "Sweet dreams my little heart thief." She said.

Remembering the old days...

 _"Hey! Kakashi! Wait up!" Mia is like five._

 _She falls and hurts herself._

 _"Here. Take my hand." Kakashi offers._

 _"Thanks." Mia says._

 _"Here. I'll carry you back." He says._

 _"We're back!" Mia shouts to her parents._

 _"Mia! What happened?" her mother asks._

 _"Sis!" Obito runs down in a panic._

 _"Nothing. Just a thief stealing something." Her father came in the room chuckling._

 _"Ho ho ho! And what did this thief steal this time?" He asked._

 _Thief was a game she and Kakashi played as children. "My heart." And their father knew just what the thief was really stealing without noticing._

 _"That's my girl. You will catch him one day." He told her._

And she did.

"Young Love. It's a crazy and stupid thing." Mia said.

"But when your that young...You can't help it huh?" She asked herself as she went to bed.

The End.


End file.
